The present invention relates to synthetic fiber-containing yarns, especially novel yarns comprised of synthetic fibers having different lengths.
For many years natural fibers such as cotton and wool have been replaced, either wholly or in part, by synthetic fibers in the manufacture of yarns and fabrics. Significant improvements in the strength and processability of textile yarns have thus been achieved.
Synthetic fiber-containing yarns and fabrics do not, however, typically possess the appearance and physical characteristics of cotton or wool yarns and fabrics. Synthetic fiber-containing fabrics also do not generally attain the same level of comfort as natural fiber-containing fabrics.
Attempts have thus been made to improve the physical characteristics of synthetic fiber-containing yarns and fabrics. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,872 describes a textile yarn comprised of synthetic fibers whose physical characteristics are intended to simulate those of a wool fabric, which yarn consists of a crimped and uncrimped acrylic fiber. U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,664 describes a yarn which is formed from a mixture of synthetic fibers including fibers having at least three different titers (titer substantially corresponds to denier) and which is intended to have the feel of a natural fiber-containing yarn. U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,790 discloses yarns comprised of a blend of synthetic fibers (e.g., nylon or polyethylene terephthalate) and cotton fibers, with the synthetic fibers being both crimped and uncrimped. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,587,220 and 3,686,850 disclose yarns comprised of synthetic fibers having high and low shrinkage characteristics. U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,184 describes a yarn comprising of mixture of irregular length staple fibers of uniform denier along their individual lengths and staple fibers having a varying denier along their length, which staple fibers may also be blended with natural fibers. Differential fiber length is also a criterion taken into account in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,157,021; 3,371,475; and 3,335,466 in order to produce a bulky, high strength synthetic yarn.
A synthetic fiber-containing yarn has not been produced, however, which adequately exhibits the advantageous physical characteristics (e.g., bulkiness and appearance) of natural fiber-containing yarns. A synthetic fiber-containing yarn having such characteristics while also possessing the strength and durability of synthetic fiber-containing yarns would thus be highly desirable. In addition, a fabric comprised of such a yarn would similarly possess characteristics such as increased cover heretofore unattained by conventional synthetic fabrics. Such fabrics and yarns would have widespread application in shirting, underwear, sheeting, home furnishings, as well as in miscellaneous textile uses.